


Letters of Love

by mist2393



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jensen takes care of Misha, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist2393/pseuds/mist2393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha receives a particularly nasty letter from a fan, and he starts to question his place on the show. Jensen begins a project to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my notebook during class (I get super bored sometimes). It was beta'd by a friend, but since it was beta'd as a written piece and not after being typed up, any typos are still mine. Also, since I'm not sure how clear it is, Misha and Vicki are in an open relationship, and Danneel and Jensen are in an open relationship. Jensen and Misha are dating, which both Danneel and Vicki are aware of (and happy with).

Misha frowned as he looked at the letter in his hands. His brow was deeply furrowed, and his eyes were wet with tears. Jensen watched him, wondering what exactly the letter said. They were in Misha's trailer, sitting in the small family room. Misha was sitting curled up in a small armchair, a pile of mail next to him, while Jensen was spread out on the couch. Finally, Misha looked up.

"Do you think I'm useless to the show?" he asked. Jensen frowned, moving to sit on the arm of Misha's chair, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him in for a side hug.

"Of course not, Mish," he murmured. "Is that what the letter said?"

Misha nodded against Jensen's side, handing his boyfriend the letter. Jensen read it over carefully, growing angrier and angrier as he went on. The letter was telling Misha exactly how they felt about him, namely that he deserved to be out of a job because he was useless to the show and Jared, Jensen, and the crew hated him. It also stated that the only fans who liked him were those delusional enough to think that it would ever work out between Castiel and Dean. Jensen looked down at Misha, hooking a finger under the other's chin, lifting his head and kissing him lovingly.

"Baby, you can't listen to stuff like this. I love you, remember? And everyone else, all the crew and cast and Jared and everyone loves you. You are amazing and perfect and you're such an important part of the show." Jensen stroked Misha's hair.

"But the fans don't care for me, so what's the point of me being on the show?" Misha asked after a moment. Jensen nuzzled against him, forming a plan in his head. He kissed Misha again before pulling away.

"Draw yourself a bath. I'm going to show you what the point of you being on the show is. I'll be back in a few hours." He kissed his costar one last time before leaving. Misha watched him go, then went to take a long, soothing bath.

                                                                                                                        ~

 @jensenackles: hey guys, Misha needs to hear all the good things that've come from him being on the show. Send in stories here or by mail.

                                                                                                                        ~

Jensen kept an eye on his twitter feed over the next few days, copying and pasting all the messages into a word document with Danneel's help. They were also in close contact with Vicki, getting her to take Misha away for a "hermit weekend," something they did every so often anyway, so Misha wouldn't get wind of what was going on before Jensen was ready to reveal it. 

It took almost a week for the letters to start arriving, and Jensen, after asking Clif to go through them to ensure that Misha would only see the nice letters, decided to reveal what he'd been doing. He got Misha to come to his trailer, making him sit on the small couch. Misha sat, looking at Jensen curiously. 

"What's going on, Jen? You've been acting really weird lately," he stated, furrowing his brow. Jensen sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him. 

"I have a present for you, Mish." Jensen kissed his temple before picking up a pile of papers which were bound together. On the cover page it said:

 

                                                                                 "Why I Love Misha Collins

                                                                                   A Fan's Story

                                                                                     By:"

 

A long list of twitter handles followed. At the bottom of the page was:

 

                                                                                "Compiled By:

                                                                                   Jensen Ackles

                                                                                  Danneel Harris Ackles

                                                                                  Vicki Vantoch

                                                                                  Jared Padalecki

                                                                                  Genevieve Padalecki"

 

Misha took the booklet, looking up at Jensen for a moment before opening it. Each page was from a different person; some were only a single tweet while some were practically essays, all with praise and love for Misha. Misha teared up as he read every page. While he was reading, Jensen tweeted a picture of him, making sure the photo captured the tears in Misha's eyes.

Eventually, Misha came to the end of the booklet, where there were several pages written by Jensen, Danneel, Vicki, Jared, and Genevieve, giving their own reasons for loving Misha. Misha read through the pages, and it was all get could do to actually get through them. When he finished, he turned to Jensen, simply staring at him for a moment before he hugged the other man tightly, kissing him lovingly.

 "Thank you, Jen. Thank you so much," he murmured. Jensen stroked Misha's back for a moment. 

"This isn't everything," he told him. Misha looked up with wide eyes.

"There's more?" he asked. Jensen chuckled, squeezing his boyfriend's shoulder before getting up and going into his bedroom. He returned with a bin for a letter, which he put in front of Misha. He kissed the other before sitting down next to him.

"They're all for you, babe. Fans from everywhere have sent things in for you."

Misha started opening the letters, reading them one by one. Jensen stayed with him, rubbing his back as he read.

                                                                                                                  ~

It took Misha almost three days to read through all the letters, going to bed late and waking up early so he could continue reading. He spent nights in Jensen's bed, curled up with his costar. When he finally finished reading them all, he went straight to twitter to post a "thank you" message to his fans. He also sent messages to Jared, Gen, and Danneel, then called Vicki to thank her. 

Once he was finished thanking everyone else, he turned his attention to Jensen, pulling him into a hug and nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered. "Thank you so much for doing this for me." Jensen smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"I hada lot of help from Vicki."

"I'll be thanking her when I get home. For now, I have you to thank." Misha started pushing Jensen towards the bedroom, shoving him onto the bed and crawling over him, kissing him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be adding a chapter later, though at the moment I'm focused on On the Waves of Love. Let me know if you'd want it to be smut or not.


End file.
